<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentines Day Suit by Jessistired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719790">Valentines Day Suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessistired/pseuds/Jessistired'>Jessistired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day, clint barton has no fashion sense, clint barton shouldn't be allowed to buy his clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessistired/pseuds/Jessistired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Clint have a date on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentines Day Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this started when I saw https://www.opposuits.ca/mr-lover-lover-heart-suit.html and thought to myself, yeah that's totally something Clint would wear. Kinda surprised I finished this in time for Valentine's Day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobbi was happy for Clint, really. His new branding deal meant he had more money than he ever had in his life. Plus, there was whatever income he was earning from that apartment building. Although Bobbi doubted it was a lot. Seemed to be a passion project.</p>
<p>But the problem with Clint Barton having money is he had no idea what to do with it. After spending most of his life scraping by, he had habits that just refused to break. Buying shitty coffee. Wearing his shoes until duct tape could no longer hold them together. Never buying anything for himself that wasn’t an absolute necessity.</p>
<p>Now it would appear that he was slowly tearing these walls down. Figuring out how to use the money to enjoy life. In the most terrible, Clint-like way. </p>
<p>That's why he called Bobbi. At first, he simply asked her out on Valentine's day. This confused her because they were no longer together. Even when they were together, they never went out on Valentine's day. Opting instead to celebrate a couple of days later, to save money.</p>
<p>When she asked why Clint replied with, "I've bought this horrible suit, and I really want to inflict it on someone."</p>
<p>"So you chose me?"</p>
<p>"No one else would appreciate it like you."</p>
<p>That was probably true. Being married to Clint had given her a unique insight into his horrendous fashion sense.</p>
<p>"Can't we do it some other day?"</p>
<p>"No," Clint insisted. "It has to be Valentine's day. Please?"</p>
<p>"Fine." Bobbi groaned, knowing she wouldn't have lasted long anyway. She was just too curious to see what had gotten Clint so excited. There was a mischievous and immature joy in his voice that she hadn't heard in what seemed like too long.</p>
<p>That didn't mean she couldn't haggle with him, however. "But I want you to pay for dinner."</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
<p>"And we're going somewhere nice, not some hole in the wall pizza joint."</p>
<p>"Fine dining it is."</p>
<p>"Text me the details when you get reservations."</p>
<p>"You're the best."</p>
<p>"I know." She hung up without any official goodbye. They didn't need one.</p>
<p>And that was that. Bobbi now had a date for Valentine's Day, which was admittedly more than she started out with. Clint was stingy on the details, but he eventually gave her the location. It was an upscale Greek restaurant. The type of place you needed a reservation for, especially on Valentine's day. This worried Bobbi, as she still knew nothing about his suit. But still, she showed up at 1 for lunch. </p>
<p>"Barton for two." The host gave her a quick once over, disapproving stare attempting to penetrate her. She simply gave him a confident smile back. Clearly Clint was already here.</p>
<p>"Right this way, madam." His words were perfectly pleasant. His tone and the sigh right before them, however, dripped with contempt. </p>
<p>She followed him back to where Clint was sitting. It was in the back corner of the restaurant, by the kitchen. Looking at him, she could tell why. He was wearing a gaudy bright red suit that had white hearts haphazardly thrown all over it. The matching tie wasn't even done right, it's knot was large and uneven. His purple hearing aids clashed horribly with the suit. To top it all off, he was wearing slightly off white tennis shoes.</p>
<p>He got up and melodramatically pulled out a chair for her, "Madam."</p>
<p>Bobbi stifled a laugh as he pushed her in. She waited until he settled into his before speaking, "So, do you have a good explanation for this?"</p>
<p>"Well, I needed a new suit because my old one is sort of in tatters."</p>
<p>"I'll bet it is."</p>
<p>"It's not my fault,” He protested. “I was just trying to enjoy myself at one of Stark's fancy balls or whatever and some Kree just showed up and started attacking everyone. Anyways, I needed a new suit afterwards. At first, I looked in Walmart, then Kate got all mad and she sent me to this specialty store. I pretty much immediately noticed that they had a bargain bin."</p>
<p>"What a surprise."</p>
<p>Clint didn't let her sarcasm deter him. "And I found this piece of gold. 25 bucks for the whole thing. Can you believe it?" Bobbi gave him another look over.</p>
<p>"Yes," Bobbi tried to sound annoyed. After all, she shouldn't be encouraging this behavior. It was difficult for her to hide her smile, though. "Did you at least get a real suit?"</p>
<p>"This is a real suit. But yes, I was finagled into a regular, boring monkey suit." He pouted at this.</p>
<p>"Poor baby," Bobbi cooed, "Nobody will let you wear your 25 dollar monstrosity."</p>
<p>"Yeah almost everybody wants to burn it, but couldn't just let it waste away in my closet on Valentine's day."</p>
<p>"I think you could have."</p>
<p>"So I had to share it with someone who would understand it."</p>
<p>"I'm touched you thought of me."</p>
<p>"I'm actually glad you said you wanted something fancy. I would have felt ridiculous wearing this to a casual pizza joint."</p>
<p>"You don't feel ridiculous now?"</p>
<p>"Do you?"</p>
<p>Bobbi flicked her eyes around the room. People were still gawking at them, not that she could blame them. She and Clint must have looked like quite the pair. "No."</p>
<p>"Good." The rest of the meal was quite lovely. He, to the disdain of their waiter, purposely mispronounced his entree to amuse her. They ordered a beautiful bottle of wine, and he discreetly signed to her about how boring the waiter's explanation of the wine's taste and history was. They decided to exchange gifts while waiting for the check. </p>
<p>She handed Clint her small gift bag. In return, he handed her an unwrapped box of fancy chocolates. It was one of the few Valentine's themed things she liked. Every year he would get her an overpriced box of assorted chocolates and she would have the time of her life savoring each one in its own unique way that it demanded. On the flip side, Clint thought that they were too complicated. That the fruit or nut flavors ruined the chocolate. Why mess with perfection? He also wasn't a fan of sweets. For this reason, she bought him a bag of dark Hershey kisses. Simple and not so sweet. It also didn't hurt that the foil was purple.</p>
<p>Clint smiled and accepted the check from the waiter after saying no to dessert again. "You want to go back to my place for a cup of coffee?"</p>
<p>"That depends. Is it good coffee?"</p>
<p>"All coffee is good coffee, but I did buy some fancy stuff for the occasion."</p>
<p>"I recall you spitting out Kate's Starbucks once."</p>
<p>"That was sugar and cream with a hint of coffee." Bobbi laughed. "So is that a yes?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I'll stop by for a bit." On their way out, Clint noticed that Bobbi's feet were bothering her.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>"Fine, I think these shoes are too small though." </p>
<p>"I could carry you." He held out his hand.</p>
<p>"Don't you even think about it." But she did accept his hand.</p>
<p>"You could wear my shoes."</p>
<p>"What would you wear? You can't walk in pumps, let alone stilettos like these."</p>
<p>"First off I can walk in heels, the ground in Scotland was just slippery. Secondly, I'd just go barefoot."</p>
<p>"Barefoot in New York?"</p>
<p>He nodded with a dopey smile on his face. "Yep."</p>
<p>"That's a terrible idea." She could tell that he knew it. He was simply trying to get a rise out of her. She could ignore it, "Why are you wearing those anyways? I distinctly remember you having a nice pair of dress shoes."</p>
<p>"Also gone?"</p>
<p>"Kree?"</p>
<p>"Dog." </p>
<p>"Lucky?" Bobbi gave him a look, Lucky had always seemed to be a good-natured dog to her. Not the type to mistake shoes for a chew toy. </p>
<p>"I think he could sense how much I hated them." Clint explained.</p>
<p>"You're telling me you're infecting your dog with your bad fashion sense."</p>
<p>"My fashion sense is great, Ms. Bell-bottoms."</p>
<p>"You loved my bell-bottoms."</p>
<p>"I did," Clint finally waves down a cab. He held the door open for her. "But I liked the pantless suit even more." </p>
<p>Bobbi slid in the cab, deciding that she could stall with the silent treatment until she came up with a witty comeback.</p>
<p>She had intended to stay at Clint's apartment for 20, maybe 30 minutes tops. However halfway through her cup rain started pouring down from nowhere. </p>
<p>She wasn't going back in the rain, especially not in her expensive dress and heels. A quick search on her phone yielded that the downpour would last for a few hours. </p>
<p>"Well, it looks like I'm staying." Bobbi sighed. "You got some extra clothes?"</p>
<p>Clint scrunched his face, as if in thought. "I think some of your old pajamas are here. Slippers too."</p>
<p>"Great," She walked toward Clint's room to change. "Be back in a sec."</p>
<p>When she came back Clint had popped some popcorn. After a bit of arguing, they agreed to watch nature documentaries until the Valentine's day special of Dog Cops came on.</p>
<p>Bobbi sat on one end of the couch. Clint decided to lay across the entire couch and use her lap as a pillow. After one pleading look, she let him. Lucky decided to lay on top of Clint so he could demand scratches and attention. Bobbi played with Clint's hair, occasionally eating popcorn and dropping some for Clint. She would point out any inaccuracies in the documentaries and add some supplementary information. While Clint nodded along, she knew he wasn't really listening. He was just taking in the sound of her voice and enjoying the feeling of her fingers mussing up his hair.</p>
<p>After an hour of this, she said, "You should probably change out of that suit."</p>
<p>"Hmm?" For all his talk of being uncomfortable in suits, he was almost asleep.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't want it to get wrinkles." </p>
<p>"Now I thought you hated the suit."</p>
<p>She smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips, "Shut up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna be cuddling my dog for the rest of the day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>